muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Katia Waldheim/@comment-26436459-20151212141103/@comment-4391208-20151213024627
I just hope there aren't any harem antics this time around, that dented TE's potential. They'll be there if Schwarzesmarken is anything to go by. What's an ML work without early fanservice? I only hope that they don't drag it out to two episodes per fun segment again and that's including the whack-a-commissar snowball fight during a lull period in Operation Neptune. TE's issue was that it was mainly incomplete in story and form. Even with x2 harem sections (the beach and the camping trip) they could still throw in an episode entirely dedicated to recaps narrated in meta for an entire week's wait. As far as I know, the camping trip is anime-original so it's really that they ran out of things to stuff into the bag and settled for scraping up lint from somewhere to fill it up. I don't think they could have finished it in 26 episodes, and the second part of TE definitely wasn't small enough to fit in the magic number of 13 episodes. That's assuming Age wanted a second season, but TE was mainly to advertise the VN. And that was still acceptable. At that time TE's story was incomplete and it had been in hiatus for a long while after its Tech Gian run. For a time people were afraid that Schwarzesmarken would follow the same-half-baked formula but it resolved itself well enough. Just that for the same reasons that they make an anime to advertise their VNs they could actually make one with an original story and original characters instead of this half-work. Granted, I've got nothing for budget, but back then the comparison was for TE which had a ton of TSF 3D models to be used that they later used in the VN as well. With everyone who was anticipating that the VN would showcase a lot more TSF types, even as a glimpse, that came as a double blow; you don't even see the Super Tomcats that job to Cryska, you just see the subtitled dialogue of their screams. It may be just me, but I feel that this kind of marketing ploy actually hurts newcomers from trying to enter the series; they'll watch the anime, find out that the story chops off halfway through, realize they need to drop $60 USD to find out the end. It's a polarizing way to get new people in and they either do or just drop it entirely, rather than do a hook series that sets down pointers to other works in the franchise to keep them trucking. That said, it's really to be expected that this will continue on. Age knows that they have a good roll going with this business model (assuming that Zero16004 is correct since he/she's more in touch with this, or Age wouldn't be trying this again) and it's reasonable to expect them to return to the same method if, or when Euro Front rolls around. It remains to be seen how Schwarzesmarken is able to handle this. At least Operation Neptune seems like a more reasonable place to end rather than TE's. Everyone saw the cliffhanger coming in from a mile but it didn't make it any easier whenever someone else asks about how abrupt it was.